


Reconciliation

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Making Up, post s5, we're working through emotions today, yoyo & daisy's friendship is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: S6 never gave us a Daisy & Yoyo making up scene so I wrote one
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson, mild Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy and Yoyo's friendship is insanely underrated and I realized the latter isn't in a lot of my fics so here's a short little fic about how they made up after hating each other for several episodes.
> 
> I have some crossover fics in the works, so lmk if that's something yall would want to read.

They did it. They did it, they saved the world. Again. But this time it was different, there was a weight around their success that made it all that harder to celebrate. In saving the world, Daisy had sacrificed Coulson’s one chance. And although he had assured her it was what he wanted, she still felt guilty. Saving the world didn’t usually come with guilt. Well, it did, but not like this.

Daisy wandered around the lighthouse aimlessly the first few days after Chicago. She called May daily, she went over meaningless reports and met with new recruits. She comforted Simmons, and prepared for space travel to find Fitz. 

Yoyo still wasn’t speaking to her. Well, it was more like neither of them knew what to say. They were both stubborn, not too stubborn to admit that the other was right, but too stubborn to initiate that conversation. There weren’t any dirty looks from across the room anymore, just hesitant talks about work and nothing more. To Daisy, it was better than nothing.

The first peace offering came the day after Simmons and Mack figured out the jump drive, and how to retro fit it into the Zephyr. Or something like that, Daisy didn’t really understand. But Simmons and Mack were excited, so she was excited. 

It hadn’t been a conscious decision, not really, but as Simmons and Mack went on and on about science-y shit, Daisy found herself catching Yoyo’s eye and laughing the way they used to whenever their friends got too nerdy. Everything felt normal and good, for a few seconds. Then Yoyo walked out, and it all came rushing back. 

“She just needs time,” Mack muttered, having watched the whole interaction. Daisy nodded numbly, and backed out of the lab, making a lame excuse about them needing to work. 

She was still paying for her mistakes, and this one was by far the worst.

What she hadn’t expected was a small drawing to be on her bunk when she got back. Daisy’s mind went back to Columbia, when they had picked up Elena; she had been taking art classes at the time. Daisy would catch her drawing from time to time around the base, but never thought much of it. The drawing was simple, just a small sketch of May, Daisy and Coulson from a photo they took on a mission a few years back. Hunter took it, actually, very much against Coulson’s orders. Nevertheless, all three had posed for the photo. Daisy had no idea how Yoyo had gotten the picture, but she was glad she had. Her drawing was beautiful.

Daisy got the message from the drawing: baby steps. She wasn’t a good artist, and she didn’t have much to offer by the way of small anecdotes. But a verbal thank you probably wasn’t the best way to go, and Daisy wanted to thank Yoyo. A lot.

She landed on buying a set of fancy drawing pencils and a sketchpad. Daisy didn’t know shit about art, but the set was expensive enough to make her think it was worth it. She dropped it in Yoyo’s bunk during lunch, and after that it wasn’t too hard to pretend like nothing had happened; Yoyo hardly looked at Daisy the entire day.

~

“Hey Simmons, do you have a picture frame or something?” Daisy knocked on the lab door as she spoke, walking in and sitting down across from Simmons.

Jemma looked up from her notes. “Hmm, probably. What for?”

Daisy held up the drawing for her to examine.

“Wow, it’s beautiful. You didn’t draw it, did you?”

“Obviously not.” She tapped the signature in the corner.

Simmons skimmed her finger over the name. “Oh. Did she...give this to you?”

“No, it was left in my bunk a few days ago.” Daisy shifted her stance awkwardly. “So, do you have a frame…?”

“Yeah, sure. Follow me.”

~

Daisy saw Yoyo drawing in her new sketchbook the next day, and took it as a small olive branch.  _ Baby steps. _

Mack stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the drawing on Daisy’s bedside table, now in a small frame. He stared for a second, noticing Yoyo’s name scribbled in the lower right hand corner. 

Daisy waved her hand in his face. “Mack, you there?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we need you in control.”

“Cool.” She nudged him through the door, which was no small feat, then quickly changed the topic. “So, what do you need me for?”

~

Daisy was going to  _ kill _ Mack. 

Not because she was alone in control with Yoyo, but because he tricked her to do it. She would’ve gone if he had asked, but everyone was treating her like glass, and like she was incapable of letting go of a grudge. 

Yoyo seemed to feel the same way, seeing how she wasn’t glaring at Daisy or anything. They both likely felt equally awkward, and being forced to hash it out in a locked room wasn’t exactly helping. 

Fuck it. “Elena, I’m sorry.” 

When Yoyo didn’t speak, Daisy plowed on. “I was an ass to you. You were just trying to do what you thought was right, like the rest of us, and we - I - didn’t listen. Fuck, I am  _ so _ sorry.”

She breathed out deeply, feeling a rush of relief for having spoken. It seemed unnecessary to add that Yoyo had been right; saving Coulson would’ve ended the world. Neither of them needed that.

Panic started to grow bigger every second that Yoyo stayed silent. Not really panic, more like worry that Daisy had said something to make the whole situation worse. Although she would probably never say it, she missed her friend. The person she could trust to keep her secrets and make impulsive decisions with and laugh at the nerdy shit their friends did. And now that person was gone. 

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna just…” Daisy trailed off as she walked to the door. 

“Daisy, wait.” 

She froze, her hand on the door handle, before twisting around. 

Yoyo drummed her fingers against the table, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing through the room. “I’m sorry too. You were just trying to protect Coulson.” She muttered something in Spanish too quiet for Daisy to make it out.

Nothing else needed to be said; they moved like magnets, meeting in the middle of the room and hugging like their lives depended on it. It felt familiar, like coming home.

Daisy felt a rush of relief. She had her friend back, and life was one step closer to normalcy. 

“Thank you for the drawing,” she muttered.

“No problem.”

“I’m also sorry for, you know, punching you in the face and all that,” Daisy laughed as they broke apart.

Yoyo smiled. “Me too. Shit, I’m going to kill Turtleman.”

“If we gang up on him, he won’t stand a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fics hit over 400 hits, so this is an extra special thank you as opposed to my regular one: thank you guys so much!!!!
> 
> As per usual, feedback and recommendations for fics are welcome.


End file.
